


Mr. Brightside

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: And it's all in my headBut she's touching his chestNow, he takes off her dressNow, let me goBased on the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers.





	Mr. Brightside

So maybe 2D had some trust issues. 

Being cheated on could really change your perspective on how you viewed your relationships, and how quick you would be to trust another person. He remembers back when he was with Paula, when the incident happened with Murdoc, how he hadn’t been able to believe it, how his heart felt like a brick in his chest and all the breath seemed to have left his lungs. Sometimes, he still wondered where he’d went wrong, but he had always been an optimistic person, willing to keep chugging along even if the world wanted to drag him down. 

Sometimes, it still got to him. Sometimes, when things were bad, and he was in a low place, he couldn’t help the things he thought and he felt. There was always guilt followed by his actions; he shouldn’t automatically believe that his partners were cheating on them just because he’d had two that did. He should have a little more faith in humanity, a little more faith in his partners, even just a little more faith in love. But sometimes… he just wasn’t himself. 

When he started dating you, he was happier than he’d ever been. You’d been chatting for a few months at that point, clear romantic intent being shown; when he finally asked you out on a date, he’d been proud of himself for throwing himself back in the dating game after years of simple flings. This was a next step in his life, a step in the right direction, and it filled him with positivity and optimism for the future. For his future. 

When he was off his game, though, things got worse. He didn’t like to yell when the two of you argued over something that seemed trivial, but it’s clear that he’s agitated with you. The same is true of you as you stand across from him, arms crossed over your chest and refusing to give into his childish behavior. He was just scared of being hurt again, that’s what he used to justify his mildly obsessive tendencies over keeping track of where you were at all times. He knows it sounds crazy, like something got knocked around in his head after his last break-up and now nothing was right about him, but it was too difficult not to give into his impulses.

This argument was worse, though. He’d made you cry, he could hear you sniffling and watched as you rubbed your eyes, turning around, grabbing your phone, and leaving with a slam of the door. He wanted to chase you, he really wanted to chase you, but he realizes this is his fault to begin with. He hadn’t put his trust in you, he’d been driving you away since the start, and now he’d hammered a hollow wedge between the two of you that he had no idea how to dislodge. 

2D can’t sleep that night; he lays awake in bed and replays the argument over and over again, each word making his heart sink until he was entirely hollow-chested. 

He can picture it now, now that you had a reason to hate him and who he was, had he driven you into the arms of another person? Were you crying to them right now, with their arms wrapped around you tight, pulling you into a warm hug that cured all of the sadness in your life? Were they delicately wiping away your tears with their thumb, staring intimately into your eyes as they told you they could make all your pain go away? What were you doing now that you weren’t with him? Was it the same that you did every night, or were you with a visitor? Or had you always had a visitor and he’d just been blinded by love again? 

The endless questions keep coming to him and before he knows it, the suns begun to rise and it’s time to start his day. 

He shouldn’t take his issues out on you. He damn well knew you’d never given him a reason not to trust you, you had dealt with his compulsive need to know where you were with patience and love. You understood why he was afraid, and it turn weren’t afraid to show your loyalty and love to him. How could he have done this to you, and damned a perfectly fine relationship? 

He dials your phone number, biting his lip as the ringtone goes on and on and on… it feels endless, really. Were you going to ignore his call? Or were you just with someone else, looking down at your phone with a panicked expression as you realized you’d betrayed him? He bites down harder on his lip, enough to draw blood, to stop the intrusive thoughts for at least a moment. When he hears your voice, relief floods through him. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Stu. Did you get any sleep last night? Your voice sounds groggy.” 

“No- but I want to talk. Come over. Please, I want to see you.” 

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Stu…” He strains to hear if there’s anything going on the background, wondering if you were exchanging looks with your visitor and- Enough! These thoughts had become a part of him without him even noticing, and now he felt like he could barely combat the possessive, obsessive behavior. 

“I’m trying! I promise you I’m trying it’s just-” He presses his forehead against the wall, and tries to calm the irrational thoughts. Pushing them out of his head was not an easy task, and it would take more practice, more opening up and trust before he might be able to diminish and forget about them entirely. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I can’t… I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” 

“… I’ll come over tonight, Stu, and we’ll have a nice long talk about our relationship. But you have to promise to open up to me! I’m not here to judge you about the way you feel, I know the things you’ve been through even if I haven’t had it happen to me so just… remember that I love you, too, okay?” 

When he hangs up the phone he’s a happier man, despite the fact not much had changed. He had to open up, he had to pinpoint his negative behavior and focus it on positive energy, or he’d never be able to move on with his life. He had to remind himself of the good, he had to let his optimism shine through no matter how times he was called stupid for it; he had to find and be himself again, before he completely lost who he was. 

‘The past is the past,’ he thinks quietly to himself, ‘But it doesn’t have to be my future.’


End file.
